1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an exposure device and an image forming apparatus adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, in particular, an electrophtographic image forming apparatus, light modulated with image information is emitted to a photosensitive medium charged with a certain electric potential such that an electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of the photosensitive medium, toner is provided to the electrostatic latent image to develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible toner image, and the toner image is transferred to a printing medium so that the toner image is printed on the printing medium.
An exposure device is used to emit light to the photosensitive medium to form the electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive medium. An example of the exposure device may be an LED-type exposure device in which a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) disposed in main-scanning direction are selectively turned on according to the image information.
The LED-type exposure device does not include some components such as a polygon mirror, contrarily to a laser scanning unit (LSU) which is another kind of exposure device, may be miniaturized, and generates less noise.
However, if a spacing between the light emitting diodes and a lens array is reduced for miniaturization, image quality may be deteriorated even by small variations that may occur in a production of the device.